Question: Triangles $BAD$ and $BDC$ are right triangles with $AB = 12$ units, $BD = 15$ units, and $BC = 17$ units. What is the area, in square units, of quadrilateral $ABCD$?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(9,0)--(9,0)+8dir(36.87)--(0,12)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((0,12)--(9,0),linewidth(1));

label("A",(0,0),SW);
label("B",(0,12),W);
label("C",(9,0)+8dir(36.87),NE);
label("D",(9,0),S);

draw((1,0)--(1,1)--(0,1),linewidth(1));
draw((9,0)+dir(36.87)--(9,0)+sqrt(2)*dir(45+36.87)--(9,0)+dir(36.87+90),linewidth(1));
[/asy]
$\bigtriangleup ABD$ is a 9 -12 -15 triangle, and $\bigtriangleup BCD$ is a 8 - 15 - 17 triangle, therefore, the areas of the two triangles are 54 and 60, respectively, and the area of $ABCD$ is the sum of these areas, a total of $\boxed{114\text{ square units}}$.